Good and Evil
by kewllilneko
Summary: Kyou's a Demon, Tohru's a Guardian. They dont know each other but they know their suppose to hate each other, but by fate they meet and fall in love.
1. intro chapter

This is just the intro chapter to get to know the characters in the story, the main ones, so your not confused. Heres the scoop, theres the Earth but there are no humans, just the Demons and the Guardians. The Demons live underground, the Guardians live in the sky in floating cities and the land between is No Mans Land. This is where the Demons and Guardians walk around together in hiding. The Demons are distinguished by their bat-like wings and amber or red eyes, and males have fangs. They mostly wear black, but the Demons have found a way to hide their wings so its hard to tell them apart from the Mid –Landers. They are the people that are neither Demon nor Guardian, they make the food and trade with the Guardians in exchange for protection. The Demons will attack the Mid-Landers and steal from them. The Guardians are distinguished by their feathered wings, golden band around their forehead. They mostly wear bright colors, mainly white though. There are not many female Guardians though.

Name: Tohru Honda

Type: Guardian

Gender/Age: Female/16

Description: Tohru's wing color is an extremely light purple hue and she likes to wear a dark green ¾ shirt with a gold band around the middle since it's baggy on her, with dark green baggy pants that are tucked into her brown boots that go almost to her knees. Like all Guardians she carries a sword on a belt. Her hair is chestnut brown with bright green eyes.

Name: Kyou Sohma

Type: Demon

Gender/Age: Male/17

Description: Kyou's wings are black bat wings. He wears baggy black pants and black boots that go under his pants. He wears a black tank top shirt that shows his muscles he's always showing off. His hair is fiery orange and depending on his mood, his eyes are amber when calm and happy but turn fiery red when angry. He too carries a dark sword on a strap across his back.

Name: Yuki Naomie (sorry him and Kyou couldn't have the same last name)

Type: Guardian

Gender/Age: Male/17

Description: Yuki's wings are white with golden tips, highly prized in Guardians, showing they are great leaders with lots of courage. He wears a dark blue shirt and baggy dark blue pants with black boots that go under his pants. His hair is a purpley color with violet colored eyes. He carries a golden sword as the main guardian leader and best defender.

Name: Hanajima

Type: Guardian

Gender/Age: Female/16

Description: Best friend to Tohru. Shes the kind of Guardian that you need to watch.

Name: Akito ?

Type: Demon

Gender/Age: Male/19

Description: Leader of the Demons, in charge of all that goes on.

Name: Hatori ?

Type: Guardian

Gender/Age: Male/20

Description: Leader of the Guardians. (yes I like Hatori and I thought he'd be good to play the part, and he's a lot younger too!)

**That's about all the main characters. The next chapter will start off. You wouldn't get the story with out this to introduce you into it. TaTa until next time.**


	2. Enter Tohru

Here's the first chappie I hope you read the first intro though, you may not understand whats the heck is going on if you didn't. I'm not going to explain either what I explained there in the chapps. So read it!!

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter one: "Enter Tohru"**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was the sound Tohru Honda woke up to on May 15th.

"huh?" she said sleepily raising her head to see her best friend Hanajima standing there in her face.

"Your now sixteen! We have to do something!"

"But you already gave me a present?"

"Yah but both of us are sixteen now!"

"Sooooo?!" Tohru said now fully awake and sitting up.

"Well lets do something."

"Like what?"

"I already had that planned me and you are going on our very first trip to the Mid-Land!"

"Huh? But I thought we weren't allowed?"

"We're big girls we both know how to make our wings disappear so we'll blend right in."

"But what if Yuki spots us? You know he's patrolling tonight in the main town!"

"Who, your lover!"

"HEY!"

"Aww, he loves you too much to yell at you, we'll be fine! Lets go!"

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Tohru asked as her and Hanajima flew silently down to the Mid-Land. They kept in the shadows so no Demons saw them and neither did the Guardians on patrol.

"Of course, there's a cool club over in the main town we can hang at then go sight seeing in the morning. I mean its not everyday a girl turns sixteen, especially with so much chaka (their money) to spend." Both girls received a lot of chaka for their birthdays and were waiting for the right time to spend it together.

"There's a spot we can land and get ready." Hanajima pointed to a small grove of trees they could hide in.

They landed and quickly made their wings disappear. They both took their golden bands off so know one knew they were Guardians. They tucked the bands in a nearby tree hole and then stole into the night to find the club.

"Wow would you look at this place its totally different from the flying cities!"

"Yah, it seems weird walking so much and not flying." Tohru said as they walked past a street merchant selling what looked like to be monkeys with feathers instead of fur on their mid bodies.

"Where is this place?"

"Maybe we should ask for directions?"

"What and be taken as total idiots! No way! Hey look there it is!" Hanajima pointed to a glowing building with loud music and talking coming from it. They walked up to it and saw what a line the place had. They went up to the line but a tough looking man walked up to them, he told them to come with him. The girls thought they were in trouble but the guy walked them straight to the front and let them in. "A couple of babes like you don't have to wait in no line, you need to be in there partying!"

They thanked him and entered into what seemed to be a whole new world. They stood there for a second just taking it all in. The place pounded with the hottest music along with the hottest guys.

"Aren't you glad I got you to come now!"

"Yah this place rocks!"

Some of those hot guys came up to them and asked them to dance. They accepted and danced half the night away talking and hanging with everyone, yet they still managed to stay close together. Tohru walked up to the bar to order a drink exhausted from dancing so much. She looked around and caught her breath. She found an empty table and sat down. The guys and Hanajima came up and asked her to come back to the dance floor. She told them she needed a break and would join them later.

"This is soo much fun!" Tohru said to herself, "I'm glad Hana talked me into this." She looked around at all the people and caught sight of someone she was afraid she would bump into. She saw Yuki walking through the crowd looking around. Quickly she dropped to the floor and hid until he passed. Once she was certain he was gone she sat back in the seat and breathed again.

"That was close." She exhaled. Looking around she saw an orange haired guy staring at her. He was dressed in all black and surrounded by more guys and girls in black. "I wonder who that is and why is he staring at me?" Tohru thought looking at her glass blushing.

"Hey girl!" Hanajima came over to the table with the guys and dragged her out to the dance floor. She looked back to see the guy following her with his eyes.

that's all for now if you don't mind. Not like you have a choice. I hope you enjoyed I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Please review, it will get me wanting to get the next chapter up faster and it will help me remember I still have to type it! Haha!


	3. Enter Kyou

Heres the next chappie. I've already gotten a few reviews just for the intro chapter. I hope the stories everything you hoped it would be. So here we go.

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter two: "Enter Kyou"**

"Come on Kyou! It'll be fun and any way there will be a bunch of girls there!" Haru, Kyou's demon friend said pulling him up from where he sat.

"But I'm doing something!" Kyou whined.

"Aww, do it later! Come on come with me, anyway…." Haru said with a sly grin, "Yuki will be there."

"That bastard will be there! Well it's time for another challenge! He better be there for your sake Haru." Kyou said standing up to join him.

"He will!" Haru told him as they walked under the opening to the tunnel from their world underground to the Mid-Land. They spread their bat-like wings and soared up. Once out the landed and had their wings disappear to not get caught by the Guardians. They walked down a street to the nightclub that was new in town.

"Oh too bad there's a big line, guess we can't go." Kyou said mockingly to his friend.

"Oh no you don't! I know a way in!" Haru grabbed Kyou's arm and dragged him around back to a back door. They entered and were in! They looked around at the lights and everyone dancing.

"Well this looks like this wont be a waste of my time after all." Kyou said as he smiled at a group of some hot looking girls they past by.

"Told you." Haru said as he winked at a girl standing next to them. A group of girls they saw earlier, and were defiantly demons, walked up to them and asked them to dance with them. They walked onto the dance floor and were immediately surrounded by girls wanting to dance. While dancing Kyou saw Yuki standing on the far wall, Kyou looked at all the girls surrounding him and smiled, _me and Yuki's fight can wait for a bit, I'm busy!_ Kyou and Haru danced a while longer and soon tired out walked over to a table and got some drinks.

"This is the life! No worries and no being in charge of the Demon arms!" Kyou said leaning back and taking a big drink.

"See aren't you glad I got you to come." Haru said giving the girl on his lap a tickle.

"Ya…" Kyou know rested was looking for Yuki, but his eyes fell to someone else. A chestnut brown haired girl in green sat down at a table not far away. She looked tired, must have danced for a while too long. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was beautiful. She suddenly looked scared, Kyou followed her eyes and found Yuki walking this way. He turned back to her, but she was gone! Kyou went to go over there but once Yuki passed by her head popped out from under the table. She was hiding from him! He was still watching her when she looked over to his way, they made eye contact then….. one of her friends came up to her and dragged her back to the dance floor. All the while Kyou watched her and she glanced back to him. _"Who was that?"_ Kyou thought as she disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to go dance some more! Keep these girls company will ya?" Kyou told Haru as he walked back to the dance floor the way the girl went. He was asked many a time to dance, but he had one thing on his mind…to find out who the girl was. Finally he spotted her and stopped she was seeming to be in an argument with one of the guys who was dancing with her earlier. He walked closer and heard her arguing.

"I don't want to, I'm tired and looking for my friend!"

"Aww, come on. No one puts down Brawn!"

"Well I did and I already told you…..NO!" she pushed away from him and walked towards the exit. The guy named Brawn followed her and so did Kyou. Kyou saw him shove her into the wall and yell at her. She seemed frightened.

"LISTEN GIRLY! NO ONE TELLS ME NO AND I WONT GET BACKED TALKED BY A GIRL!" The guy went to hit her but someone hit him hard in the head hard.

"Look she said no and that's the end!" Kyou yelled at the guy picking him up by the collar. Kyou threw him far into the wall. Brawn got up and ran away in fright.

"Thank you." Came a weak voice from behind him.

Kyou turned around to come face to face with the mysterious girl he had been following.

"You're the guy I saw at the table right?" she asked.

"Yes, uh I'm sorry I was staring I was just trying to figure out who you were." Kyou said rubbing the back of his head, "Uh..my name's Kyou." He said sticking his hand out.

She took it and shook it, "I'm Tohru."

Kyou smiled at her and thought what a pretty face she had.

"Thank you once again for helping me. He just came out of nowhere and wanted me to go somewhere with him. I told him no but he wouldn't listen."

"It's alright, I wanted to meet you anyway." Kyou said, "I know I heard you say you were leaving but I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?"

"Oh..haha! I just used that so he might go away. I would love to! To repay you for helping me."

She took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor, and as if by magic, a slow song started up. They began to dance and talk, getting to know each other fairly well.

"Your real nice Kyou, thank you for everything." Tohru said as they danced.

"No prob! I highly enjoyed it!" Kyou said dipping her, she laughed as he pulled her back up. Everything seemed perfect until….

"TOHRU??" They turned and saw Yuki standing right there with his mouth open.

**kinda a cliffhanger…but it works out better this way! Hope you enjoyed it.. if you want to read another one of my masterpieces its titled "Little Secrets" its another Kyoru! Kyou's the hottest! Yuki's cool too, but I really like Bad Boys!! Haha.**


	4. Busted

Oh bother. My mom is on the computer so I'll write the next chap the same time as the one before this one. Just so you know I don't own fruits basket, heck I don't think I own anything. Hmmm…..lets think here what do I own…..maybe my socks but that's it! Haha I own nuthin in this world. Don't you just wish you could just go into the fruits basket world and become a character in the book. I do all the time that's how I make up these strange stories. If your tired of waiting for the next chapter for this story you can go to the other story I made up. Its called "Little Secrets" I think I brought this up last time, but I'll do it again. Its another Kyoru! Their the best. Well you probably going "would she shut up already..i want to hear the story!" well okay I'll shut up and begin the story. ENJOY!

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter three: "Busted"**

"Yu…y…Yuki!" Tohru stuttered out.

"Hey Baka Nezumie!" Kyou said letting go of Tohru.

"What are you doing with Honda-san and Honda-san what are you doing here!" Yuki said moving towards them.

"Your not her boss!" Kyou said defendingly.

"What do you think your doing with this Demon!" Yuki said closing the gap between them rapidly.

"A Demon?" Tohru said looking at Kyou confused.

"Aren't you one?" Kyou said looking at her the same way.

"No." She said but still stayed close to him.

Kyou looked at her and seeing she didn't change the way she looked at him thought that it didn't matter who they were right now. "It doesn't matter, we had fun anyway you look at it!" Kyou stood in front of her standing between her and Yuki.

"Kyou don't." Tohru said for only his ears to hear.

"I can take this punk any day." Kyou said loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"Oh ya, lets test that theory." Yuki took off the sword he always carried and the cape he wore and stood in a defensive stance. The crowd seeing a fight was about to start back away in a circle around them to watch the Demon and Guardian go at it. Hanajima came and dragged Tohru to the edge of the ring.

Kyou threw the first punch and Yuki easily blocked it and punched Kyou right in the stomach. Kyou tried to kick Yuki but Yuki just as easily blocked that too and round housed him in to the wall.

"I knew you were no threat." Yuki smirk and picking up his stuff grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her out of the club.

Kyou watched and frowned. He saw Tohru look back sympathetically but with fear in her eyes. He knew she was going to get it chewed out of her. Yet she was gone for only a few moments and he already wanted to see her again. He stood up and wiped the blood from his nose and walked casually out of the club with Haru close behind.

-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Yuki yelled at Tohru holding her arms. They were back in the floating city. Tohru and Hana had retrieved their bands and returned with Yuki.

"Don't blame her I talked her into it for her sixteenth birthday present." Hana pleaded.

"This doesn't concern you, leave." Yuki said as calmly as he could, trying to retain his posture.

Hana left and Yuki turned on Tohru. She explained everything that had happened from the moment they left till when he walked in. "So you see he helped me and I didn't know he was a Demon. He was much nicer than I thought they would be."

"No Demon is good, especially Kyou! He's the leader of the Demon army the worst of them below the King Demon! Do you understand that Tohru!" Yuki yelled standing up from the chair he was sitting in so fast toppling it over.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You are to never go down to the Mid-Land again! Understand!" he yelled.

Tohru looked up at him shocked. Her eyes filled with tears even as she tried to hold them back they flowed down her face. Yuki's face softened, he loved her and didn't want to see her cry.

"It's for your own good Tohru. Kyou took an interest in you, that's bad. We need to keep you safe." Yuki stepped up to her to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I hate you." She said frowning and flew out the door and down the hall. Yuki watched and his eyes watered up. He punished her harsher than he wanted, but he couldn't go back on what he said.

-

"Dude what happened back there, that girl you were hanging out with was a Guardian? Man your gonna get it from Akito-san!" Haru went on as he followed Kyou to the hidden tunnel.

"SHUTUP ALREADY! You've been going on for an hour now!" Kyou lost his temper. Kyou was thinking about Akito, and he knew he was going to get it. Yet he still couldn't get that girl out of his mind. He wanted to see her again and even Akito couldn't stop him, he would see her tonight.

They finally made it back and Haru said he was going to disappear for a while. Kyou decided to get it over with and see Akito. He walked down to the main door to his room. Soon he heard the bell that would summon him. He saw Akito standing by the window. Kyou bowed in the respected way and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sure you had fun tonight Kyou?"

"Yes."

"And I see you made a new friend that turned out to be a Guardian?"

"Yes."

"You also got into a fight with Yuki?"

"Yes."

"Typical of you Kyou I expected nothing else to come out of you."

Kyou looked up startled by the response.

"Oh Kyou, your relation with this, Tohru, will prove quite useful."

He was going to use Tohru! Kyou couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I will, she could bring us valuable information about her people to us. This has proved to be quite eventful and resourceful!" Akito looked as though he was enjoying this. "You may leave now, go enjoy yourself I may change my mind." Akito shooed him away.

Kyou quickly ran out and decided to go see Tohru and see how she faired in her punishing, although he knew it probably wasn't as good as his.

**I hope you enjoyed I had to finish the rest on another day that's why you didn't get this chappie the same time as the last one. I'm writing it at 11:40pm in bed. Good I'm tired and I don't know why. Nighty-night.**


	5. On the Balcony

Sorry this took soooo long to write I've just been busy with school, clothes designs that are due soon, the valentines day dance, and of course updating my two stories. Well now lets celebrate for my next chap is up! Weeeeeeeeeeeee! I hope you enjoy cause if you don't then well #$ you!

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter four: "On the Balcony"**

Kyou darted out of the tunnel leading from The Underground to the Mid-Land. He looked back to see Haru was flying after him. Kyou darted in and out of the woods to lose him and finally he did. Kyou patted himself on the back for his excellent flying. Kyou knew that Guardians lived up in the sky in floating cities the problem was there were a lot of them and a lot of Guardians around.

"Well…Baka Nezumie knew who she was sooo….that means she must be important, so that means she must be in the main floating city. I know where the girls are on the thing so I just need to figure out which rooms hers and I've found her! That sounds easy enough!" Kyou said sarcastically as he rose from the tower he was sitting on and flew into the night on the way to the Main City.

Tohru was leaning over her balcony crying. "I hate Sohma-san! I'll never speak to him again! He's allowed down to the Mid-Land why cant I! Anyways I can talk to whomever I please, I didn't know he was a Demon anyway. He was much kinder than I thought Demons would be." Tohru thought back to Kyou and pictured him. She smiled to herself and looked out into the night. There was a full moon and it shone down over the Mid-Land. The Main City was traveling over a vast ocean and the moon shone down on it casting its reflection across it. It was a beautiful night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I was too hard on her, she did say she didn't know he was a Demon and no ones shown her what he looks like or who any Demon was anyways." Yuki said to himself pacing his office like room. His thoughts were wandering to how he had treated Tohru. He now regretted yelling at her.

"Now she hates me." Yuki said his eyes watering as he remembered the last thing she said to him, "How am I ever going to be able to tell her that I love her knowing that she may never return that love?" A tear streamed down his face. There was a knock on his door and he quickly wiped it away. Ayame, Yuki's brother, came in and told him that Hatori wanted a word with him about some Demon attacks on one of the floating cities that was floating over the High Mountains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou circled around the Main City watching for guards. Soon he came upon the housing side of the building where no guards were posting for privacy reasons the girls complained about. Kyou looked at the lower rooms and knew they were for the city and house keepers so he flew up higher. He rose till he came upon nicer rooms with balconies that were spaced farther apart to give room to the people. He saw someone on one of the balconies and quickly darted behind a pillar. He looked to see who it was and saw the most terrific thing his eyes could ever rest on. There stood Tohru bathed in moonlight looking out into the sky with a faraway look in them. She had her wings out, they framed her perfect body. Her gold band shimmered around her head and her chestnut brown hair blew lightly in the wind making her look irresistible to Kyou. He moved to go to her but then he heard her talk.

"I hope I can see Kyou again. What am I saying I'll go to the Underground if I have to Sohma-san isn't going to stop me." She said raising her self back from the banister.

Kyou flew up and landed lightly on the banister, "I don't think you'll have to do that." He said giving a startled Tohru a cocky grin.

"Kyou!" she said running/flying over to him. He caught her up in a hug. Hanging in the air holding Tohru in his arms he brushed the loose hair from her face and looked into her eyes.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked saucily.

"If I didn't why would I be here in your arms?" She answered with a question of her own.

"Hehe!" He laughed and pulled her tight and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He felt her warmth and drank in her taste not knowing how he lived without it. He kissed her passionately and felt her give back just as much passion. He broke their kiss hating it, and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled back up at him and they landed on her balcony. She brushed her hand over his cheek. He quivered under her touch and licked his lips. Her taste still lingered on them and he ached for more. Watching her lips not saying anything they parted he leaned in and kissed her more and pushed his tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue return the call.

When they finally broke for air Kyou looked at her then smiled, "Did you really mean it when you said you would go to the Underground to look for me?"

"Yes! I meant it." She gave him a strange look.

"And about Yuki saying you couldn't see me anymore?"

"Yes." She said a little less enthusiastically.

"Well as long as I didn't come all the way up here for nothing I'm happy." He wrapped her in his arms not wanting to let her go feeling if he did he would loose her forever. Her hands were sprawled across his chest and she felt every muscle in it. She pushed away and he looked at her hurt. Her gaze went to his wings.

"Do you like them?" He said teasing her.

She reached over and ran her hand down them, "Yes, they make you look even hotter." She laughed and lightly kissed him again. She started to pull back but Kyou wouldn't let it end there, he pulled her in again and kissed her deeply again.

"I like yours too, they're beautiful, they make you look irresistible." He told her lightly stroking her wings. She quivered then looked out to the horizon where she saw that the sun was rising. Kyou looked too and held her close and they watched the sunrise together.

"I better go before everyone wakes up and I cant leave." Kyou said pulling away from her warmth.

"I wouldn't mind." She said hotly.

Kyou smiled at her and leaned over the balcony banister and pulled her face to his once more and kissed her. "We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it."

She held his hand in hers and watched him leave and fly out of sight. Her hand traveled to her lips where his taste still lingered and smiled to herself. She took one last look at the sun and yawned she walked to her bed and collapsed, clothes still on from the night before, and was out in a heartbeat.

sorry it took soo long and then the chap was short but I'm finishing this at 2 o'clock in the morning so don't blame me. Haha to all of you who thought that this would be a lemon chapter but I save those till near the end. They just met people! Give them a break. Well I'll write the next chap as soon as I can. Review and I'll probably write faster. Hinthint mwahaha! I'm evil and a tired evil person with two test the next day and a clothes deadline. :O Tired Tired Tired. Well going to bed nighty night oh one last thing this is important!

**I'M STARTING A FAN LISTING IF YOU WANT TO BE ON IT SEND ME A REVIEW AND YOUR NAME WILL SHOW UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE FAN LIST!**


	6. Yuki and Kyou

Hee hee! This chap is, as I hope, gonna be good. But since this is just the author's note at the beginning I haven't written it yet so how do I know how its gonna turn out! Well I hope you like it! See ya at the end! If you make it there that is….mwahahahaha!

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter five: "Yuki and Kyou"**

Kyou flew a loop-the-loop in the air as he darted through the clouds back to the tunnel. He replayed everything that happened that night in his head and loved it. He touched his lips and remembered how her lips felt against his. They felt as though their lips were meant to be together. He craved to taste her again. He wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her and her warmth on his skin. He had just left her not long ago and he already couldn't wait to see her again. He flew into a cloud and flew around in it being cautious not to be seen by a Guardian. Not knowing one in particular had been trailing him for a while.

Yuki had been walking out of his meeting with Hatori when he saw something flash across the moon lit sky. He flew out silently and looked around he saw the shadow again and flew after it. He got closer and closer to it and noticed that the silhouette looked familiar. Then he saw the person dart into the shadows and watch something. He looked forward and saw Tohru sitting out onto her balcony. She said something but from his point he couldn't hear what she had said, but the person must have heard for it flew out and landed on her banister. He then saw that it was Kyou!

"That dirty little bastard!" Yuki growled to himself. He went out to save Tohru but then he saw something that made him almost fall out of the air. Tohru ran to Kyou and they embraced! His Tohru was hugging Kyou! Then he watched wide-eyed as Kyou held her and rose up into the air, then did something indescribable in Yuki's vocabulary…he kissed Tohru straight on! Yuki couldn't believe it! He loved Tohru and she was his not any baka neko like Kyou. Especially one like Kyou.

"He has to leave at some point then I'll get him. He wouldn't dare stay here all day." Yuki said hidden in the shadows watching all that took place. Yuki wanted to look away but he couldn't as he watched then soon Kyou did leave. Kyou swooped off and once Tohru stopped watching him Yuki shot off after him as fast as he could fly.

Soon he saw him fly into a cloud and knew this was his chance. Taking off into the cloud himself Yuki soon found Kyou.

Kyou was so high in emotions that he didn't feel Yuki coming in fast with his fist clenched. He only knew once Yuki's fist connected with his side. Kyou was hurtled out of the cloud with Yuki dropping down to attack him again. Kyou straightened out and saw and tried to block it the best he could but it still hurt him.

"What the fuck!" Kyou yelled at an extremely pissed off Yuki.

"Stay away from Honda-san! Baka Neko!" Yuki yelled throwing out a kick that Kyou blocked but got pushed back a little.

"Oh so you're just jealous she likes me, a DEEMMOONN! Instead of you!" Kyou tormented him.

"Shut up! She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't love you she just wants to get back at me for telling her she couldn't go to the Mid-Land again." Yuki shot back. Kyou thought about that giving Yuki time to strike again this time with a roundhouse straight to the head.

Kyou took out his sword and Yuki reflected him. They stood poised in the defense position waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally at the same time they both flew at each other and their swords collided and they were in a lock.

"You saw everything didn't you, nezumie?" Kyou said smirking as they stayed in a heated lock.

"Shut up!" Yuki pushed against his sword but Kyou ground into the push and stayed where he was.

"Haha! So you saw how much she likes me more than you and our little kisses." Kyou said putting emphasis on the plural kisses. "Now let me ask you this… have you ever kissed Tohru?" Kyou said smiling as Yuki's face darkened.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAKA NEKO BASTARD!" Yuki bellowed threateningly at Kyou who broke the lock and moved out of the way. Yuki fell forward at the change and Kyou brought the hilt of his sword down upon Yuki's skull and Yuki fell towards the ocean below him unconscious letting his grip go on his sword fail.

Kyou watched safely as Yuki plunged into the ocean. He glanced back to the direction on a small black blob that was the Main City and thought back to Tohru. "Hopefully she won't be too mad at me." He thought out loud before flying off to the tunnel before anyone saw him.

Tohru finally woke up from her slumber and wrapping a cloak around her she walked out onto her balcony thinking back onto that night. "Hopefully it wasn't a dream." She thought out loud to herself. Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone faintly call out her name.

"tohruuuu…."

She spun around and saw a dripping wet, beaten up Yuki slump over onto her balcony.

"Oh My God!" She yelled and ran over to him and held him to her. "Sohma-san! Sohma-san! Please don't be dead! MOMIJI!" She called out to her cousin who was in the next room to hers. He ran into her room and saw the situation. "Go! Now! Get Help!" He ran off and Tohru sat there cradling Yuki in her arms.

Finally he stirred and fluttered his eyes partly open. "Sohma-san your okay! What happened? Who did this?" She asked him worried.

"kyouuu…..attack…."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Kyou attacked me while I was flying."

"Kyou! Oh my god!" She looked out onto the horizon and thought of Kyou. _"Why Kyou? Why?"_ "Don't worry Yuki I'm here for you. I'll make sure you get help." She bent down and lightly kissed his forehead. She held him and didn't let go even when help came.

When he was getting bandaged up she sat out in front of his room and her thoughts traveled to Kyou. _"Kyou I thought you were better than this. Oh Kyou I don't know what to think of you anymore. You changed into the exact thing I thought of Demons. I guess you all are really the same."_

**Poor Kyou he got set up. Boohoo! Why am I crying I made the story up! Stupid me! But it would work better this way! Please review and I can put you on my Fan list I'll start up soon! Ciao:p**


	7. Poor Tohru

Wow this is a shock. Im actually writing! I already wrote the whole chapter out when I went to see my dad. But as it goes for all writers it wont turn out the same once I start writing ill do it totally different. Well……oh ya I have to put this in somewhere……Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, just the story line and plot! ;P hhahahahahah. I hope you like this one. Please review and tell me.

Title: Good and Evil

By: Kewllilneko

Chapter Six: "Poor Tohru"

"Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

"Sohma-san?"

"What?" Yuki looked up into the faces of Hatori, Momiji, and Tohru. "What's going on?" he asked them all.

"You don't remember?" Tohru asked concerned.

"I remember being attacked!" Yuki suddenly bolted up thinking he was still in the middle of the fight. But his injuries were too great and he collapsed in pain.

"Sohma-san! Don't worry, your back home. The fights over. Your going to be okay." Yuki looked up into the concerned eyes of Tohru and smiled inwardly knowing she did still care.

"I just came to see if you were doing alright." Hatori said, "since you are there are some important issues I need to attend to and will fill you in on your duties when you are well again."

Hatori left, dragging a whining Momiji with him. Tohru and Yuki were left alone. Tohru looked Yuki in the eyes and started to cry.

"Tohru? What's the matter?" Yuki asked her concerned.

"This is all my fault" sob "Kyou came to see me. I should have known that he couldn't be any different then what I was told by every other Demon."

"Oh, Tohru please don't cry. Its alright, I'm fine, please don't cry for me."

"But you got hurt on my account."

"Oh Tohru. I hate to see you cry." Yuki sat up and with concern wiped the tears from her eyes.

With the mention of the word hate the memories of the last night flooded into her mind. Fresh tears flooded into her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Yuki was taken back and worried in wonder what brought on these new tears.

"Tohru?"

"Oh Sohma-san!" she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I told you I hated you yesterday…..but I don't mean it. I was upset and I just was heated up." She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "I don't hate you……Yuki."

And with that she stood up and left the room to allow him to rest.

"_I don't hate you….Yuki."_ _She doesn't hate me._ He smiled then he turned red. _"Yuki" she called me by my first name, for the first time._ He looked to the way she just left and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou walked around his room taking in the joy that came with the victory of defeating Yuki for the very first time. Soon Haru walked in to find a beaming Kyou.

"Uh….Kyou Akito-san had summoned you for a briefing." Haru announced.

"Oh….okay" Kyou sayed to Haru blushing that he caught him unaware of his presence.

Kyou walked down to the main room of Akito, the Master of all the Demons. Kyou heard the call allowing him to enter. He cautiously entered afraid of what was the meaning of this summon.

"Ah Kyou my leader of my Demons Arms. How did you enjoy your little victory last night?"

Kyou looked taken back at the question Akito had asked him. "Why yes of course."

"Well get used to it. We cant have you having a swelled head every time." Akito went examining his fingernails.

"Excuse me Master?"

"I am training troops to get ready for an assault on the Main Floating City. By the next month we will be ready for the attack, under your command of course." Akito announced roughly smiling slyly at Kyou.

"Master is this true?" Kyou asked not fully believing what his ears were hearing.

"Why of course do you think I would lye to you about a thing like this." Akito yelled getting annoyed by the stupidity of the question he asked.

"I am sorry Master. I understand clearly. Tell me of my duties."

"Learn everything you can of the Main Floating City with the help of your girlfriend."

"Yes Master." Kyou bowed respectfully and left the room flushed fro the excitement of the news he just heard. The it hit him, Tohru.

"I have to warn her of the coming events and have her get to safety." He waited till the cover of darkness and flew off to tell Tohru.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh Kyou, I thought you were different but I guess your not. Just the same as every other Demon I've heard about. I hope I never see you again. I just couldn't bear it." Tohru said standing looking at the moon on her balcony. Tears glittered down her cheeks as she thought back to the times she had with him and understood he was the same.

well that's the end of this chap. I hope you enjoyed. Well I did get my clothed designs done on time and they really liked them.. I hope to see them in real not just paper real soon. Well I have to go get the next chap of "Little Secrets" worked on.

Caio!


	8. Heartbreak Kyou

This is it the next chapter! Whoo hoo! Chapter seven. Well that's nuthin to be happy about my other story has ten and there isn't even a intro chapter! Ahhhhh I need to get crackin on this story. I'll take a break from that one and work on this one till they are both the same. Yayayayayay!

**Fanfiction: Good and Evil**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter seven: "Heartbreak Kyou"**

Kyou raced with all his heart back to the Main Floating City and Tohru, not knowing of the setup Yuki had done to him, he couldn't wait to see her. Finally he made it and flew directly to her room. He landed on her balcony and his eager eyes searched for her form. He finally saw her brushing her hair at her vanity. He walked over to her and she saw his approach through her mirror.

Tohru spun around seeming to go greet him, but instead she hit him, she hit him hard.

"What!" Kyou yelled in surprise at this greeting.

"How dare you come back to me after you did that!" Tohru seethed at him, "What? You think I wouldn't know what you did?"

"Huh?" Kyou looked at her confused.

"Oh, playing the stupid game with me aren't you, well fine I'll play along with it and explain." Tohru said crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at Kyou, who was still sitting on the ground looking up to her, "You used me to get here undetected and find Yuki Sohma whom you attacked and almost killed. You used me!" By now there were tears in her eyes.

"What?" Kyou said shocked as he stood up, "I did not…."

"Don't lie to me!" Tohru yelled at him as the tears flowed down her face, she looked away from him not being able to look him in the face, "I saw Yuki when he returned, he almost died!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Tohru! Just let me finish talking before you interrupt!" Kyou was not getting aggravated, "Yes I did beat up Yuki but that's only because he saw me on the balcony with you…"

"Oh my God!" Tohru gasped.

"Ya ya, so he followed me and attacked me first. I only beat him up in self defense! You have to believe me!" Kyou said stepping towards Tohru but she backed away from him still not being able to look him in the eye.

"I don't think I can believe you Kyou…..ever." Tohru said without feeling.

Kyou felt the coldness she was giving him and couldn't take it any more, "Well you lost this time Tohru, not me, cause I know I'm telling the truth. But you don't want to believe me, fine, but go ask that bastard for the truth and see what he tells you. But don't come running to me." And with that Kyou jumped off her balcony and flew off into the night.

Tohru watched as he disappeared in the overhead clouds, then fresh tears she had been holding back sprung into her eyes. She was mad at herself for what she did. Yes she was going to talk to Yuki about what happened and ask for the truth. But how would she take it and what would she do if it turns out that Kyou was telling the truth?

Kyou returned to the Underground a changed man. He lost all feelings but hatred and coldness. Haru sensed it in him and knew something had gone terribly wrong in his friends life. Haru tried to talk to him but all he got out of him was a terrible look that told him to "mind his own business" so Haru stopped bothering him.

Akito noticed the change too. Kyou would beat up anyone that got in his way, he could kill anything he wanted with his own hands. Akito smiled at this, he had known this would happen the whole time and expected this to change him. And he liked the change.

"Yuki?"

"Come in."

Tohru entered the room Yuki was resting in and gently shut the door. Yuki looked up and smiled at the sight of her.

"Why, hello Honda-san. How are you? And what gives me the honor of seeing you today?" Yuki asked her politely when she approached.

"Yuki?….what really happed that day you were attacked? You said he attacked you and all you did was self defense."

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?" Yuki looked at her confused at why she wouldn't believe him.

"Oh, well I'm just confused on what happened and needed to hear you say it again to remember it as the truth." Tohru thanked him for the time and left.

Yuki watched her go and felt depressed. He didn't like lying to her, he just wanted her to come back to him. _Maybe this isn't the right way to get her back. I never did tell her how I felt._

**well that's that chapter. I'm sorry this took so long but I am typing this at 3 in the morning on a slow labtop. My newer one broke and is getting fixed. Well I hope you enjoyed that and please review to help me remember I have to keep updating otherwise I sometimes forget to cause I'm not thinking of it. So review then I can remember when I open up my emails. :)**


	9. The Truth and Nothing Else

AHHHH! SHAME ON ME! I AM SORRY TO THE WORLD FOR MY FORGETFULLNESS AND WRITERS BLOCK! I LEFT EVERYONE AT A CRUSIAL SPOT AND HAVENT HAD TIME TO UPDATE! I AM SORRY TO THE WORLD I DO NOT BELONG HERE!

Fanficiton: Good and Evil 

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Eight: "The Truth and Nothing Else"**

Tohru walked into her room, she pressed her back up against the door and rubbed her temples. _What is the truth? I'm so confused. _She didn't know what to believe. She needed answers and that's all she wanted.

She looked up at her face in the mirror, it had been one month since the mix up and her yelling at Kyou. She kept having terrible dreams about all that had happened. Sh eonce again went to Yuki. He once again answered her the same. He was getting aggravated she could tell but she didn't know what to do anymore.

There was rumors going around that there was a horrible demon that would kill mercilessly. She wondered and feared if it was Kyou and had she caused him to become this.

Tohru stood up and went to her balcony and stood in the spot her and Kyou had their romantic night. She couldn't forget him and still loved him. She could tell Yuki had feelings for her, but she didn't know if she could tell him she didn't think she could love again. She had become distant to friends and laughter had left her.

_Kyou if only I could talk to you again and figure this all out. _She thought desspretly to herself. Then there was a blinding light that caused her to fall backwards. When she opened her eyes infront of her floating over the edge of her balcony was a lady in white.

"You have made a wish from the heart that I have watched and seen that it has caused you many pains." The lady said, "I would like to answer that question."

Tohru looked at her shocked and when the words sunk in she jumped up and ran to her, "Would you please I need to know!"

The lady nodded and opened her palm and a large glass ball formed in her hand, "This is what happened that night after Kyou left you."

_Kyou was so high in emotions that he didn't feel Yuki coming in fast with his fist clenched. He only knew once Yuki's fist connected with his side. Kyou was hurtled out of the cloud with Yuki dropping down to attack him again. Kyou straightened out and saw and tried to block it the best he could but it still hurt him._

"_What the fuck!" Kyou yelled at an extremely pissed off Yuki._

"_Stay away from Honda-san! Baka Neko!" Yuki yelled throwing out a kick that Kyou blocked but got pushed back a little._

"_Oh so you're just jealous she likes me, a DEEMMOONN! Instead of you!" Kyou tormented him._

"_Shut up! She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't love you she just wants to get back at me for telling her she couldn't go to the Mid-Land again." Yuki shot back. Kyou thought about that giving Yuki time to strike again this time with a roundhouse straight to the head._

_Kyou took out his sword and Yuki reflected him. They stood poised in the defense position waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally at the same time they both flew at each other and their swords collided and they were in a lock._

"_You saw everything didn't you, nezumie?" Kyou said smirking as they stayed in a heated lock._

"_Shut up!" Yuki pushed against his sword but Kyou ground into the push and stayed where he was._

"_Haha! So you saw how much she likes me more than you and our little kisses." Kyou said putting emphasis on the plural kisses. "Now let me ask you this… have you ever kissed Tohru?" Kyou said smiling as Yuki's face darkened._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAKA NEKO BASTARD!" Yuki bellowed threateningly at Kyou who broke the lock and moved out of the way. Yuki fell forward at the change and Kyou brought the hilt of his sword down upon Yuki's skull and Yuki fell towards the ocean below him unconscious letting his grip go on his sword fail._

_Kyou watched safely as Yuki plunged into the ocean. He glanced back to the direction on a small black blob that was the Main City and thought back to Tohru. "Hopefully she won't be too mad at me." He thought out loud before flying off to the tunnel before anyone saw him._

Tohru gasped, _Kyou was right it was Yuki who lied cause he loved me. but Yuki I don't love you._ Tohru shook with sobs as she fell to her knees. She shifted her gaze to the lady, one more question needed an answer.

The lady saw what lay behind Tohru's eyes and nodded, the ball shifted and showed Kyou standing there, dressed in black cargo pants, a black tank top, black shoes, and a sword at his side drenched in blood.

Tohru's sobs grew as she saw what had become of Kyou, she saw the coldness that lie in him. _It's my fault, I must fix it._ She wiped the tears from her face an dstood up in a defiant stance and knew what she must do. She looked to the lady but she was already gone. She whispered a thanks and ran out of the room to Yuki's room.

The door banged open and Yuki looked into the eyes of an angry Tohru.

"Thoru?…"

"Shutup!"

"What!"

she closed the door and turned to face Yuki. He face came within inches of his. He could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"You lied to me….. I know the truth."

"You…..do?"

"YES!" she smacked Yuki across the face, "AND BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU PUT IN MY HEAD KYOU IS A KILLING MACHINE WITH NO FEELING."

"Tohru I did it for you…for us." Yuki said almost trembling for he never thought of her like this, his in charge attitude completely abondond him.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU YUKI, I LOVE KYOU!" and with that she almost whispered, "And I'm going to put this right." And flew off his balcony in search of Kyou.

"TOHRU!" Yuki ran to the balcony to go after her but a firm hand held him back, he turned to face Hanajima.

"She must do this, it's her choice and it's also the fate of the world. Kyou in the way he is now could destroy everything." Hana looked off to the speck that was Tohru flying off to find Kyou.

"Good Luck."

**do you like it I fixed everything almost and I yelled at Yuki and had Tohru say she loved Kyou! Yay! Well I am truly sorry for the hold up! XD**


	10. Missing Her

-1Tohru flew as fast as she could towards the entry that she knew was near to get to the land of the Underground. Finally she made it and landing took off her gold band and threw it as far as she could, looking at her clothes she was glad that they were dark green. Walking as quietly as she could she slipped in past the guards, whispering a forgetful spell as she walked past them. They wouldn't remember her passing.

"Now where would he be?" she thought just as she saw that shadow of two demons headed towards her. Flying up she skimmed across the ceiling till she came across a great door marked with the symbol of the demon lord, Akito.

She was trying to figure out how to get in when the door opened, flying behind a stalactite she hid and watched as Kyou and some other demons exited the room, they all were blood drenched and excited from the hunt.

"Oh Kyou," Tohru whispered. He walked off away from them, so she followed still up on the ceiling. He came upon a room and entered. He left the door open and after checking that no one was coming Tohru slipped down and peeked in the room. She found that no one was in there, not even Kyou.

"What? But I.." she walked in to have the door slam shut and Kyou grab her around the waist pinning her arms and brought a sword to her throat.

"Didn't think I sensed you following me, Guardian?" Kyou hissed in her ear.

"Kyou please listen to me, its Tohru!" she said hastily.

Kyou lightened his hold on her and then threw her into the wall, pointing his already bloody sword at her frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyou said angrily.

"Kyou I learned the truth please believe me!" Tohru said standing up.

"Too late for that, I don't care for anyone" Kyou glared at her.

Tears prickled in Tohru's eyes, "Please Kyou listen to me."

"I'm assigned to destroy you all, you stupid Guardians, thinking your so much better than Demons" Kyou said not sounding like himself at all.

"Kyou I don't think that way!"

"Ya, then why did you use me!!"

"I didn't, Kyou I was told something else by Yuki, I was confused!"

"I thought you cared for me, then you go and believe him!"

"Kyou I learned the truth I told you!"

"Well if you loved me you would've believed me back then." Kyou turned away from her, "I'll give you ten minutes to get out of here or I'll have to kill you."

"Kyou let me prove to you I love you," Tohru pleaded.

"How!? There's nothing you can do to prove it!" Kyou lashed out at her.

"Yes I can!" and with that she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

She put all her feelings and passion into the kiss. A shock rocked through Kyou at the intensity of the kiss she gave him. Something inside him clicked and his arms went around her waist and he kissed her back.

"I do mean it Kyou, I do love you still" Tohru was crying now.

"I'm so sorry Tohru, I haven't been myself. Did I hurt you?" Kyou held her close having been deprived of her for so long.

Tohru shook her head, yes it did hurt when he threw her into the wall, but she had him back, she could deal with it.

Kyou pulled her in for another kiss, kissing her softly at first then building up. God he had missed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that took so long!! Im really sorry. But thanks to **Dream Goddess100000 **I was able to snap out of my writers block!! Thank you so much and I hope this chapter was good!! Love you all!! **


End file.
